


Insolence

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha!Lee, Authority Figures, Community: no_takebacks, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old no_takebacks prompt: Alpha!Lee has had enough of Kara's brattiness and decides to show her who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolence

“Lieutenant, you’re up to ten now.  It’s time for your first disciplinary session.”

Kara looked around, realized the others in the meeting had left, and blurted, “Gods, Lee, I didn’t think you were serious!”

“Discipline is a very serious matter, Lieutenant, and that’s eleven.  You should address me as ‘Sir’ during our discipline sessions, as well as all other appropriate times.”

“Le...” She stopped herself when he raised an eyebrow at her, tried again. “Sir, I didn’t think you would actually spank me.”

“I warned you what would happen if you failed to be properly respectful of your superiors in public.  Your insubordination is inexcusable and I refuse to let it slide any longer.”

Kara looked ready to bolt, traces of fear showing in her expression.

“Lieutenant, will I need to restrain you when I spank you?”

Kara looked up at him defiantly, couldn’t help herself, “Yes, Lee, you will.”

“That’s twelve, Lieutenant.  Strip down.  Fold your uniform, neatly, put it on the chair, and assume the position.  There’s a mat for your knees.”

Kara sulked as she complied, ending on her knees, bent over his rack, staring at handcuffs, stunned into silence.

Lee pulled her arms forward, put the handcuffs on her wrists and tightened.  “Check they’re not too tight.  This isn’t intended to injure you.”

Kara struggled briefly against the cuffs, but didn’t say anything.

“Now, Lieutenant, since this is obviously your first time, I’ll cover some parameters.  Unless circumstances demand otherwise, you’ll always have a choice over what I use to discipline you - my hand, a belt, a flogger.  You will always strip down for your sessions.  You will count each strike, out loud, for benefit of us both.  When I’ve finished, you will thank me for disciplining you.  If this fails to correct your behavior, you’ll earn two strikes per in future.  Further sessions, if necessary, will always be at my convenience, not yours.  The only reference ever made in public will be the current number of transgressions any time you fall below standard.  Do you understand?”

Kara was as surprised as Lee when she meekly replied, “Yes, Sir.”

“Should we start with my hand this first time?”

Again, Kara surprised them both by quietly answering, “Yes, Sir.”

Lee touched her then, gently, caressing her back, stroking over the curve of her ass and down her thigh.  The warmth of his hand against her bare flesh raised goosebumps on her skin.  He glided back up her thigh and just as she was about to relax into her desire....

POP!  She gasped as the sting coursed through her.

Lee cleared his throat.

“Yes, Sir.  One, Sir.”

He touched her again and she flinched, ready for the expected slap against her ass.  His hand lingered, though.  He trailed over her back and her neck, traced her curves.  She closed her eyes, arching into his touch, wanting more...

POP!

This time, she remembered more quickly.  “Two, Sir.”

His hand rubbed against the stinging flesh of her backside, and she could feel herself getting wet, even as her anger rose.

POP!

“Three, Sir.”

POP!

“Four, Sir.”

POP!

“Five, Sir.”

She could feel the heat rising on her ass and her face, along with her increasing ire, as each smack found its target.  Now that she knew what was coming, the pain itself wasn’t so bad.  She could breathe through it. _He’ll have hell to pay if he leaves bruises._  Then her thoughts strayed to all the things she wanted him to do to her with his hands, hands that were currently rubbing gently over her throbbing skin.  Involuntarily, she leaned into it as much as she was able, hoping that Lee was just trying to make a point and he’d start frakking her soon.  Her nipples tightened and she knew she was wetter with every passing moment.

POP!

“Six, Sir.”

POP!

“Seven, Sir,” she spit out through clenched teeth.

Every time he touched her, Lee thought of stroking down the arch of her back and her ass and into her wet pussy.  He could see that she was aroused, and the pulse in his erection beat against his zipper - he ached to free himself from the constriction of his uniform.  Then he reminded himself of her insolence and lack of respect.  He had to keep himself in check, show her, and himself, he was stronger.  He longed to release her and frak the hell out of her right here, right now, but he refused to let her get around him this time.

POP!

“Eight, Sir.”

The adrenaline and endorphins kicked in and her eyes flew open as the pressure overwhelmed her.  She wanted to beg for him to touch her **there**.

POP!

“Nine, Sir.”

This strike vibrated through her and part of her wanted more even as her aching ass wanted desperately for him to stop.

POP!

“Ten, Sir.”

A shiver of pleasure ran across her skin as the smack reverberated.

POP!

“Eleven,” she eked out a ragged gasp full of want and need.

POP!

“Twelve, Sir,” she managed to say, and almost melted into the rack in relief.  She was so frakking angry at Lee she couldn’t see straight, and her body was a mass of contradictory sensory input - hot, achy pain, and want that was so strong it was itself almost painful.

Lee removed the restraints from Kara’s wrists.  He leaned over her slightly in the process, causing her pubis to rub across the rough blanket on his rack.  She let out a small moan, hoping he’d think it was because the feeling was returning to her wrists.  He helped her stand, and gently ran his hands down her legs, encouraging circulation to return. _If he would just put his hands right there, she could_....

“Oh.  By the way, Lieutenant, you’ll take care of that here, before you dress and leave.”

Kara seethed, was still furious at being spanked, but was also so godsdamn hot from it that she simply dropped back on the rack, closed her eyes and got started.

“Eyes, Lieutenant.  Eyes on me.”  When she opened her eyes, it was all Lee could do to stand there impassively at parade rest, ignoring his hard-on, as if Kara Thrace getting herself off after a spanking wasn’t the single sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

At the same time, Kara thought _Lords, how is it possible to get wetter just from the look on his face?_  Out of sheer Starbuck bravado, she kept her eyes on Lee for the all of twenty-five seconds it took to make herself come, which didn’t even put a dent in the need built up inside her, then got up and turned her back on him to dress herself.  She managed to remember a barely polite, “Thank you, Sir,” before undogging the hatch, walking through and calmly closing it behind her.

Lee watched her bring herself to orgasm with her eyes locked to his.  Then she dropped them away as she stood up.  She turned her back on him to get dressed and threw the “Thank you, Sir” at him before walking out of the room without a single backward glance.

For weeks, he wondered if he’d made a mistake.  Kara remained her boisterous self everywhere, on the job and off, except with him.  If he walked in the room, she walked out, always with a scrupulously polite “Sir” and a nod as she left.  Then during a preflight briefing one day, she gave him a barely concealed smirk as she told him, “That plan sucks,” in front of everybody.  He let it slide until the briefing ended, when he gathered his papers together and said, “Two,” as he walked out of the Pilots’ Ready Room.

He smiled as he heard her whine “Frak!” behind him.  Now that she’d slipped once, another session was just a matter of time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Insolence II: Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024921) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
